Trampoline Fun
by Lady Lockwood
Summary: Emma buys a trampoline without first discussing it with Regina


"Woah Ma! This is so cool but did you ask Mom first?" Henry was staring wide eyed with excitement at the trampoline Emma has just finished putting up. She waved her hands as her magic rippled around the trampoline before disappearing. "No, I didn't but  
I just put a protection spell around it preventing anybody from being able to accidentally fall off."

Henry stopped worrying and flung his backpack off to go jumping. "Join me, Ma!" Emma joined the boy and soon the two were seeing how high they could bounce the other person. They didn't even notice they were being watched until the person cleared her  
throat.

The two jumpers halted their jumping and stared at Regina. Henry leaned in towards Emma. "Look at her face. You're in so much trouble. If needed I'll talk to her later to calm her down." Emma just glared at her son as he jumped down and made his way in  
to the house.

Regina continued to glare at Emma, not even looking at Henry as he went by. "Don't run in the house, Henry!" An 'ok mom' was heard from inside. The brunette walked towards the trampoline and put her hands on the outside of it. "What were you thinking?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she sat down. "I was thinking it would be fun for Henry...and me. Babe, quit giving me that look. I put a protection spell to keep us from flying off. I thought ahead!" Regina just shook her head while mumbling under her breath.  
"I married a child."

The blonde got up on to her knees and held her hand out. "Join me, Regina." Regina took a step back and donned a face of offense. "If you think I will get on that you are sorely mistaken." Emma started to pout. "Oh c'mon Regina. Just get on with me for  
a bit just this once. I'll never ask you to again."

Regina seemed to be contemplating it before shaking her head. Emma squinted at her wife when she recognized a certain look in brown eyes. "Are...are you afraid?" The brunette scoffed at that whole crossing her arms. "Don't be ridiculous, Miss Swan."

Sighing, Emma got off and stood right in front of Regina. "First of all its Mrs. Swan-Mills, thank you very much and secondly, since you called me that I know I'm right. Are you afraid of heights?" Regina looked in to eyes that she loved and trusted with  
everything. "Fine, yes. I'm afraid of heights, ok?"

"Ok. How about this? You get in with me but we just bounce; no jumping. For a bit. Just for me?" Emma gave Regina her brightest smile along with her puppy dog eyes. The brunette rolled her eyes at her wife's antics and wearily eyes the trampoline. "As  
long as I don't leave the trampoline and go airborne at all."

Emma laughed in excitement and pulled Regina to the edge. "Don't worry, babe. You're safe with me." Regina kissed her wife's cheek. "I know. Now help me up here." Emma helped on the trampoline and then got on herself. The women started bouncing all while  
Regina never let go of Emma's hands in fear of going airborne.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Emma looked at Regina in hopes she really was having fun. "I suppose but there's something else we could do on here that would be much more fun." The brunette pushed the other woman down and promptly laid down on top of her. She  
leaned down and started lovingly kissing Emma.

"Moms! Can Violet come over? She wants to jump on the trampoline. And can you two get a room? Ugh, y'all are worse than grandma and gramps, seriously." The women looked at their son who was trying to keep his mask of disgust on while trying to not laugh.

Emma and Regina got off and walked towards Henry. "Of course Henry. Just don't start kissing like your Ma and I." Henry gasped at his mom. "Mom! I would expect something like that from Ma." Emma started laughing. "I guess I'm rubbing off on her." Regina's  
answer was to wink at Emma and walk in to the house swaying her hips more for her wife.

Henry playfully rolled his eyes at their antics. "You two are ridiculous and so entirely sappy. I never imagined it would be this way with you two." Emma ruffled her son's hair while chuckling. "Well just be glad you don't have to talk to your mom later  
for me." Emma, feeling she had made the right decision to buy the trampoline, followed Regina's trail in to the house while Henry gave the green light to Violet.


End file.
